Hyrule Gone Wrong
by Tacticallusion
Summary: A basic story with Zelda characters I fuckin stopped this but it aint over yet lemmie tell you mfkers
1. Chapter 1

Midna and Zelda got out of bed together after a long night of Uno. The two of them left the tent together, seeing a mess outside, most likely cause by the others, namely Linebeck, Link, Ravio, and Ezlo. The female couple walked over and joined the group, greeting them as if nothing happened the night before. Really only Linebeck seemed to notice them, the others laying facedown, or, in Link's case, asleep. Linebeck approached them "So, it seems like yall had a pretty eventful night considering the sounds I heard."

Zelda blushed and Midna scowled. "you listened? seriously" Linebeck looked at Zelda "So, is she really good or are you just really bad at Uno?" Zelda didn't feel the warmth leave her face, but Midna let out a subtle sigh of relief "Yeah, I'm pretty good, and she's bad. What the hell happened with you four? there's no alcohol within ten miles of us and there's no way in hell there were monsters.

Linebeck scratched his head "Well, somebody didn't know when to stop with the dabs and things got a little crazy." He turned and glared at Link, who rolled over, currently with his pants pulled down a few inches, and Ravio and Ezlo, both still flat on their faces but groaning now. "Great, they're awake."

Link stretched and looked down at his exposed pink bunny underwear, he then yelled "WAIT, THESE ARN'T MINE!" Ravio rolled over and glanced at Link, gaining sudden consciousness as he sat up and shouted, "What the hell happened last night? THOSE ARE MINE." Ravio saw some lime green undies in a nearby tree, he then quickly checked and saw that he wasn't wearing underwear. Ezlo mumbled incoherently and stumbled to his feet. "whet the fu-" and stopped himself, seeing the other five, awake and looking slightly panicked and embarrassed. Ezlo thought that the best thing to do was leave, so he quietly left to a nearby lake.

Linebeck mumble a few curses under his breath, and Midna noticed that the top half of his shirt was unbuttoned. "Ok, seriously, what happened, and how did we miss it." Linebeck buttoned his shirt "Well I assume you had a pretty early start on that Uno game considering how heated it got."

Link and Ravio looked around frantically, and both hid behind bushes, swapping underwear, while Linebeck nonchalantly asked, "By the way, what do you two think you missed?" Midna looked at Zelda "You know what? I think it's best if we don't know."

Zelda shrugged. "I mean, it's pretty obvious. Besides, if you ask me, it's basically our last night with four people." Linebeck watched them laugh, slightly confused. "Um... you played cards...oh." Midna smirked "Yeah what do you think we did, ya beanpole?"

Linebeck fumbled for words, his face starting to flush red, clearly embarrassed. "Is beanpole really the best you can do for insults?" Link stumbled over to the three of them, stopping next to Linebeck and taking ahold of his far shoulder to keep standing up steadily "Yo, Becki, I need you to go ahead and uhhhhh, gimme a good wake up slap," a moment of hesitation, then Linebeck dislodged Link's hand, and backhanded him as hard as he could muster. Link fell to the ground and stopped moving, he was out cold.

Midna and Zelda stared down at him quietly, and Linebeck just flat out walked away. Midna just looked at Linebeck "So your just gonna leave him there on the ground?" Linebeck stared down at him. "Let him sleep the stonedness off. Seriously" Ravio descieded that it was best to avoid the godbecka in the morning and just walked to Ezlo at the lake.

Ezlo looked to be puking his guts up for whatever reason into the lake, and as far as Ravio was concerned, last night did not include alcohol. Ravio approached Ezlo "Dude, are you ok? There wasn't any alcohol last night, was there?" Ezlo vomited once more, and choked out, "There wasn't and honestly, the only thing that I really remember is link getting higher than Skyloft." Ravio stepped away from the lake "Yeah and right now Link is out cold again," Ezlo coughed. "Great, I'll assume that linebeck is the only one with a recollection of last night."

"And there's no way he's going to tell us anything unless it's for blackmail."Ezlo quietly cursed under his breath. "We should get back. I saw Midna and Zelda; perhaps they heard something." Ezlo vomited one last time into the lake, and they made their way to the females. When they returned to the camp, Link had a blanket draped over him, Linebeck was curled up against a tree trunk, and the two women were talking next to was used to be the fire. The duo made their way past others to the girls for questioning. The couple glanced up upon seeing their approach. "You want anything?"

Ravio spoke "Yeah, you have any idea what happened last night, l'm pretty sure Linebeck knows something but he's not gonna talk." Ravio glanced over his shoulder, and Midna muttered, "Don't ask us what happened, we didn't hear shit." The bunny man responded "Wait, how did you not hear anything? It had to have been pretty loud considering the aftermath." Zelda awkwardly cleared her throat, and Midna said, "I think we fell asleep before that. Just try and ask Linebeck what happened."

Ezlo wasn't in the mood for arguing and walked over to Linebeck. "Hey, you don't sleep, what happened last night?" Linebeck glanced up at him disdainfully and gestured at Link. "We all know. He was high out of his mind. What, you don't remember the rest? You were up till it ended." Ravio grabbed his bunny ear "Well if we knew what happened why would we be asking you?"

Scowling, Linebeck glanced away. "Look, man, I spent more time than I wish I had cleaning up after you jerks last night. This is my payback." Ravio started whining "So your just not gonna tell us anything at all?" Linebeck nodded stubbornly. "Go wake up Link. He was awake too. I'm pretty sure he can remember a little bit. You were up, too, but I don't think you were there very often."

Ravio ran over and nudged Link awake, Ezlo following slowly behind, Link woke up, groggily looking around. "Whaaaa- oh good, I'm not high any more. What do you guys want?" Ravio asked simply "We want to know, what happened last night?"

"Oooooh yeah... I think... hmm... we dared Ezlo to eat a dead squirrel, I know that..." Ezlo gagged "We did what now?" Ravio ignored him "What else happened?" "Let's seeeee..." he looked up at Ravio, his face a bit red. "I think we attempted to.. uh... y'know." hysterical laughter was heard from Linebeck's general direction while Ravio processed this. Then from Linebeck's direction the trio heard "What do you mean attempted?"

The laugher continued and Ravio flopped on the ground, pulling into a tight ball and wishing to disappear. Link was still drowsy but muttered, "Crap..." Linebeck stopped from his laughing to say, "I'm only joking, nothing happened." Ravio leapt to his feet and threw a rock at Linebeck, who ducked, and shouted "BUT HELL YEA YOU GUYS SURE DID ATTEMPT IT!" Link was too tired to deal with this shit and went back to sleep, and Ravio was too embarrassed to not be a little ball, so Ezlo decided he was just gonna go back to the lake.

Midna and Zelda sighed, and the twili joked, "damn, I wonder what's gonna happen tonight." Zelda giggled "I think after Ezlo comes back I'm gonna go bathe in the lake, wanna join?" Midna smiled, hooking her finger under Zelda's chin and tilting her head up, smiling seductively. "Sounds good. though we should make sure these morons don't ruin everything." Zelda grinned "But how are we gonna do that? They might come over." Midna shrugged. "You're the wise one. I'll scope out a good place in the lake." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Linebeck tossing another blanket over Link's unconscious body. "I don't think Link's a problem." Zelda agreed "Yeah, and I don't think Ravio will be a problem either considering he's just a ball, Ezlo will probably nap when he returns so we only need to worry about Linebeck."

Midna pouted. "And he's always an issue. it'll be hard to get him not to be a problem" Zelda sighed "I guess we could just say were going to scout the area and leave him to guard." Midna nodded. "Although he's not one to do that... he might take a bribe, but I don't like that." Zelda thought out loud "If we bribe him he might get suspicious, our best bet might be to just sneak out." Midna sighed. "Yeah, that works-" She glanced over to the side, seeing Ravio huddled up at a tree trunk, Ezlo fixing the other tent, link huddled up at the base of a tree, nodding off, and Linebeck digging through everyone's bags. "I think we'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

[Censored scene cuz community guidelines]

[SCENE CHANGES TO CAMP]

Link sat curled up at the base of a tree; he had only woken up a few minutes ago and was unaware of where everyone else was. It was almost dark out, Link walked towards his and Linebeck's tent, finding it empty. Considering that he had slept through a considerable amount of the day, he just turned and left the tent; might as well find someone he knew. He walked to Ravio and Ezlo's tent, finding Ravio inside "Hey, where is everyone?" Ravio, shrugged, and answered; "Last I checked, Ezlo was going to head out and do bird watching, last time I saw Linebeck he was digging through our stuff about two hours ago." Link sat down "Huh, Doesn't Ezlo like to bird watch by the water? Anyway, what do you think Linebeck was doing in our stuff?" Ravio shrugged. "I don't know, I think he mentioned a map of the area, bandages, extra paper, and knives. I'm pretty sure he left soon after going through our things" Link sighed "He's always leaving on his own, eventually were just gonna move without him and he's not gonna be able to get back." Ravio nodded, then muttered, "That's a good point, plus I'm confused about the things he was looking for. Where do you think he went with that stuff?"

Link fell back "I don't know, maybe he went hunting or something."Ravio almost laughed. "Yeah, right. It's more likely that he's just tired of all our shit. Why don't you go look for him? He's probably too scared to go out too far, anyways." Link chuckled "Yeah, he's never gone far enough out to be in any sort of danger, I'll look for him." Picking up the already lit lantern in Ravio's tent, he stood up and headed into the darkening forest around the camp. Link didn't make it far when he found Linebeck, who was eavesdropping on their conversation. He was in a tree near camp, all of the items he'd taken at the base of the tree in a pile, and Link heard him quietly muttering to himself. Link approached the taller "Hey, you totally heard us talking about you, huh?"

Linebeck about fell out of the tree, startled. "Shit- oh, hey... I guess I was listening, the hell do you want?" Link staggered back "Oh shit- are you okay? I just wanted to know what you're doing with our stuff." He shrugged, glancing away from Link "Why do you give a damn, not like you guys were using most of this stuff, we still have plenty of bandages left." Link shrugged, "Yeah, but it's kinda rude to just take our stuff, and you might find something you'll regret seeing." Linebeck paused and stared at Link "What the actual fuck is that supposed to mean, I just wanted knives, a map, and bandages." Link replied, "Well you never know what someone might have, especially the girls, but hey, good blackmail though."

Linebeck shrugged and fiddled with his sleeves for a moment. "What do you want?" Link leaned against a tree "Like I said, I just wanted to know why you had our stuff." Linebeck scowled, reaching for the items "Like you care, we have like three area maps, the papers not needed, there's a hella lot of bandages left in camp, and I'm the one who brought the knives." Link facepalmed "But why do you have it?" Linebeck responded, a slightly anxious edge to his voice, "Again, why should you care, it's not important and it doesn't really effect you." Link persisted "Come on, just tell me, I'm just gonna keep asking" Linebeck gathered up the items and started to walk away "Doesn't mean I have to answer you; I'll just tune you out." Link pouted "Then I'll just make you tune back in until you answer me."

Sighing in irritation, Linebeck growled, "I brought knives, a map, paper, and bandages. Think about it." Link refused to do mental labor "No, tell meeee." Link had an epiphany "Your writing secret messages with your blood!" Linebeck stared at Link for a moment, then muttered, "Shit kid, I thought I'd never see the day when someone was both so goddamn close and yet so far off at the same time." Link looked up at Linebeck tears in his eyes "S-so I was wrong?" Linebeck sighed and placed the items down. "In a way, yes." Link started crying "O-oh no I w-was wrONG!" Linebeck cursed under his breath, feeling awkward and guilty, and muttered, "Then again, you were a bit right too. No need to overreact..." Link stopped crying "B-but I still don't know the answer."

Linebeck bit his lip and shrugged. "Maybe it's not that important right now... if you really want to know, just keep thinking about the items; I never really needed the paper" Link's eyes teared up again "But I want to know nowww" Linebeck sighed, and mumbled, "it'll only make things worse, ok? It's getting kinda cold out here." Link looked up at Linebeck, pulling on his sleeve "O-okay, let's go back to the tent." Linebeck smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, it'll be warmer in there."

The two walked into the camp, only to find that everyone had returned to their respective tents. The campfire was stamped out, and each tent dark, no lanterns on, and it was only getting colder. Link grabbed Linebeck's hand as he led him into their tent.

Linebeck dropped off the things he had taken before Link tugged him into their shared tent. Link plopped down but had not given up his hopes and dreams "So, why did you have our stuff?" Linebeck sighed, remaining standing. "Considering the way reacted when you were told you were wrong, I think your reaction would cause a few issues if I told you." Link looked at him blankly "C'mon man, that was like what? A minute ago? I'm a changed man, just tell me already." Linebeck gritted his teeth and cursed to himself. "Gah, fine. you've got keep it a secret, though." Link smiled, finally getting his answer "Sa dude"

Linebeck sat down across from him and pulled back one of his sleeves, holding out his arm to let Link see. Link gasped at the revealing "Whoa that's crazy dude, what is it?" Linebeck glared at Link for a moment, and muttered, "What do they look like? They're scars; you've seen enough to recognize them when you see them." Link nodded intently "Yeah, but what do they mean, why do you have them?" Averting his eyes, Linebeck mumbled, "That's a bit more complicated. They weren't caused by monsters or attackers." Link was interested "Then, how did you get them? Do you have some crazy rare disease or something?"

Linebeck shrugged and responded with, "It's not exactly a disease... Why do you think I had knives and bandages a bit ago?" Link thought deeply "In case you got jumped?" This was becoming irritating. "I caused the scars myself." Link was shocked "But why would you do that?" Pulling his sleeve back over the scars, Linebeck sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's.. Hard to explain. Sometimes I feel like I deserve it, other times I just get tired of... everything." Link was shook "What do you mean you deserve it?"

Linebeck laughed humorlessly and bitterly. "You're kidding, right? I'm a horrible person, for a large number of reasons. I'm not worth it." Link whined "What do you mean you're not worth it? You're worth every penny!"Linebeck laughed again, shifting away from Link. "Seriously, I'm not worth being around. Everyone here would be better off without me. Sure, I'm great occasionally, but I cause more bad than good." Link shifted toward Linebeck "What are you talking about? You're great!" Linebeck hugged himself, staring down at the ground. "Yeah, well, you're one person. One out of who knows how many. Like it'll affect too many people anyways. I guess you do matter a bit more, though..."

Link was determined to get his point across "But you've affected me! If you never affected me who knows what could change?" Linebeck let out a shaky sigh, and looked up at Link. "Do you really care, though? I know the others don't." Link was almost shouting "Of course I care! And I'm sure the others do to! You can't just know what they think without even asking them!" Linebeck flinched away and glanced back down at the ground. "I haven't really noticed them showing that they care, though. They've all clearly shown that they dislike me. You're the only one who spends time with me willingly." Link mumbled "B-but even so, I'm sure they care about you a little bit, even if they don't want to admit it." Link felt victory approaching "See? you matter, you need to stop this."

Linebeck smiled faintly, and shrugged again. "I guess I can see if they care tomorrow. it's not like I've asked them.. and I swear, some times they don't know how to hold a map." Link nodded "Isn't that so much better that just giving up?" Linebeck nodded, meeting Link's eyes and grinning. "Yeah, I guess. thanks. You've really helped." Link smiled "It's just what I do." Linebeck laughed and hugged Link tightly. "Well, you're pretty damn good at it." Link laughed "Yeah, I guess I am. C'mon let's go to sleep" Linebeck pulled away from Link slightly, smiled fondly and tousled his hair. "Right. It is fairly late and getting cold." Link laid down "Yeah, goodnight." Linebeck watched him for a moment before laying down on his own little makeshift bed.

Link woke up only to find himself alone in the tent, he walked out to find Linebeck making breakfast. Curious, Link shuffled over and crouched down next to his friend to see what he was making, Linebeck noticed Link next to him "Good morning, I'm making eggs." Link leaned his head against Linebeck's shoulder and muttered, "it smells good. did you sleep well?" Linebeck smiled "Yeah, for the first time in a while too" Link grinned and glanced around. "Did I wake up early and the others are still awake, or is it late and they're all gone?" Linebeck looked around "I'm pretty sure the others are still asleep, it is pretty early."

Link nodded and laid an arm across Linebeck's shoulders, yawning quietly. Linebeck noticed the gesture and thought nothing of it "I've got a general idea of what times they wake up, so they'll probably get up soon." Link nodded again, and mumbled, "So you're trying to time it so it'll be ready when they're up, huh? Cool." Linebeck nodded "I guess you could put it that way, right now I'm just cooking for the sake of cooking." Nodding for the third time, still a bit sluggish, Link leaned a bit more on Linebeck and glanced up at the sky. Nodding for the third time, still a bit sluggish, Link leaned a bit more on Linebeck and glanced up at the sky.

They heard Ezlo's voice from across the camp "HA, GAYYYY" Link glanced up, slightly confused, and Linebeck flipped Ezlo off with no hesitation. Link still had no idea what was going on "Excuse me what the fuck." Linebeck glared at Ezlo for a moment longer and glanced over at Link, who was still leaning on him "Nothing, really." Link was still tired from not being a morning person "Ok." He fell asleep on Linebeck's shoulder. Linebeck stared at Link for a moment, then left him alone while he finished up cooking. Linebeck looked at Ezlo"Hey, jackass, you're not getting breakfast." He expected an indignant response, but Ezlo simply shrugged and lingered for a few moments before walking into the forest; having left a few moments before link started mumbling in his sleep. "Daddy please be gentle with me, I-I'm a virgin"

Linebeck stared at Link for a moment before aggressively shoving him onto the rocky ground. Link was suddenly awake "The hell dude, my dream was just getting good." Linebeck glanced away, hissing, "Have those dreams in the middle of the night, alright. Who the fuck was even in that?" Link blushed "That's none of your business okay " Linebeck glared at him for another moment then turned his attention back to the cooking. "Fine. Feels like this can be comparable to last night, but fine." Link got up from the ground "Think what you want but you never gonna figure me out, I'm an enigma biaaaach" Linebeck laughed, shaking his head. "I'm the enigma, you're the simple bitch. This is just a bit difficult because the only ones in this camp with any kind of sexual history are the lesbians, so that leaves all choices to be the answer to what the fuck happened in your dream." Link gasped and put his hand on his chest "Oh so you really want to know what happed in my dream?" Linebeck curled his lip at Link. "No, I'm just curious about who you fantasize about." Link gasped "If ya really wanna know, it was you, okay?" It took Linebeck a very quiet and very awkward moment to properly process and understand what link just said. Link was still triggered "Ya got all that?" Linebeck stared a Link with no response, and mentally screamed at himself for not figuring it out beforehand. "Uh.. I.. um... ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Link was confused by Linebeck's confusion "The heck you confused about?" Linebeck shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, I'm not confused more like... uh... I don't know." Link sighed "Okay, get me when the foods done." Linebeck nodded, then recalled something from the night before. "Yeah sure, but I've got a question." Link turned around "Whats your query compadre?"

"Could you explain that bottle of vodka in your specific bag?"

Link sat down "What are you talking about mate?" Linebeck smirked "You heard me, there was a bottle of vodka in your bag. This is our second campsite." Link scratched his head "I don't know what you're talking about mate." Linebeck glared and him "You know exactly what I'm talking about, no one has touched your bag aside from me last night." Link shrugged "Sorry mate, no idea." Linebeck smiled, glancing over at link "I'm know you're lying, you tend to repeat 'mate' when under stress." Link was confused "So I guess I'm always under stress mate." Linebeck gritted his teeth, and stood up. "I'm a bit under stress too, right now, but I'm certain you're lying." Link got up as well "I honestly don't know what you're talking about mate." Linebeck sighed and kicked the cooking pot in frustration. Link was starting to get annoyed "Oh c'mon mate, there's no need for that." Linebeck bent down to be eye level with Link "I don't know why the fuck I'm so pissed at you, but I'm sure as hell that you're the only one who'd bother to bring vodka." Link sighed "Bloody 'ell mate, I didn't bring the vodka." Linebeck bit his lip and leaned it a bit closer "Then who the fuck did?"

Links eyes twinkled "Communist!" Linebeck paused, clearly confused "...what?" Link bounced up and down "Vodka is a Russian drink for the commies!" Linebeck calmly slapped Link. Link retaliated, he slapped Linebeck. Stunned for a moment, Linebeck shoved Link hard enough to land him on the ground and stormed away into the forest. Link started crying. Linebeck ignored him. Link blacked out. Linebeck continued to ignore him, and walked off the forest path. Link had a seizure. Linebeck glanced around the forest, trying to recall the map in his mind. Link continued seizing. Link eventually stopped, but remain on the ground, out cold.

Ravio, after seeing everything, walked over and pulled Link into a tent. Ravio attempted to shake Link awake, but stopped at the sound of his unconscious mumbling. Link blushed in his sleep "N-not there Ravio-chan, s-stop," Ravio paused and removed his hands from the muttering Link. Link continued to mumble "Ravio-chan, I-it's too big." Link moaned. Ravio felt himself flush and started to shake Link even more. Link moaned louder "Ravio-chan n-nooooooooo!" Ravio could see Links pants fill with his 'happy juices'. Ravio gave up, slightly overwhelmed and decided just to leave him alone to his wet dreams. Ezlo was waiting outside "Whatcha doin in there?" Ravio stormed past him and said, "He's having a wet dream, don't go in," and dimly heard Link's tone shift slightly. Ravio just got out of earshot before he heard anything more. Ezlo slowly backed away, quietly understanding that Link wanted at least two people.

Linebeck returned and entered the tent. Linebeck promptly kicked Link in the side. "Quit having wet dreams about Ravio and I in the middle of the day, you little gay fucker." Link rolled on his side, his jizz dripping into the tent. Link continued to moan and Linebeck kicked him in the back this time, clearly fed up with him. Link stopped breathing, woke up gasping, then blacked out again. Linebeck stared back down at Link, waiting a few moments to see if he'd start talking again. Link didn't. Sighing in awkward relief, Linebeck shuffled out the tent, glancing at Ravio and Ezlo. "What the hell happened here?"

Ezlo and Ravio glanced at each other, and Ravio piped up with, "I just found him out here and he started moaning when I took him inside to wake him up." Linebeck sighed "So you put him in the girls tent?" Ravio paused, and whispered, "That's not mine and Ezlo's tent?" Ezlo elbowed Ravio in the side "You should pay better attention to your surroundings" Linebeck sighed and glared at Ravio "You should try and clean it up to make sure they can't tell you took him in there. Uh, someone else should take care of Link himself."

Ezlo looked at Linebeck "You should take care of Link, he seems 'attached' to you and you share a tent." Deflating slightly Linebeck muttered, "Fair enough, I'm also probably the only one here who could properly carry him. I'll get him out of the tent while bunny-ears cleans it up." Ravio sighed "I can't believe I have to clean this up, what if the girls come in while I'm doing it, or what if they see me coming out of their tent with a 'stained' washcloth?" Linebeck shrugged, pulling off his long coat and tossing it outside his and Link's' tent. "You're creative, you'll come up with something."

Ravio muttered "Oh no, oh no, Ezlo could you help me with this?" Ezlo was already backing away, and Linebeck shuffled into the tent and bent down, carefully picking Link up. "Come on, bunny-ears, you'd better hurry up." Ravio groaned "I really don't wanna do thiss." Linebeck shoved past Ravio, glancing around the camp without responding. Ravio grabbed a washcloth and went down to the lake for a bucket of water. Deciding not the follow the same path as Ravio, Linebeck looked for a different place to try and remove any 'evidence' from Link, and Ezlo decided it would be a good idea to hide.

Ravio got to the lake and saw the girls returning from their walk, he rushed back to the camp. While Ravio was panicking back at camp, Linebeck had to deal with the unconscious literal mess in his arms, glancing around in the forest for some kind of lake or stream. Ravio quickly rushed into the tent, cleaning as fast as his arms would let him. Thankfully, there wasn't that much of a mess, so Ravio managed to clean it up by the time the girls game back. Linebeck noticed the girls returned and went down to the stream.

Making sure he was mostly out of sight from them, he dropped Link into the cold water and watched him wake up, gasping. Link then panicked and went under the 5 inches of water there was. A few moments passed and he resurfaced, gulping in air and noticing Linebeck just off the riverbed. "Mothertrucker dude that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick." Linebeck crouched down and glared at him. "Look, how about you shut up and clean yourself off, alright? No need for talking." Link listened to the no talking thing and just cleaned off.

The cold water didn't bother him, but his clothing made it more difficult to clean off some areas. Link tried his best to clean everywhere but his clothes were too stained and Linebeck had to get him more. While Linebeck was gone, Link pulled off all his own clothing to make cleaning himself off easier. Link was unaware of Ezlo in a nearby tree and was spooked when he yelled "Put your clothes on, gay boy." He glared around, and spotted Ezlo in a nearby tree, but made no movement to put back on even his underwear. "Why are you even watching, I don't really even like you." Ezlo shot back "I'm not watching I just happened to be here."

The two of them were still glaring at each other by the time Linebeck wandered back over. "What the hell are you fuckers doing?" Ezlo almost fell out of the tree, and Link turned to Linebeck with a straight face. "Nothing, he just decided to watch." Linebeck looked away "Put some pants on then." Link stared at Linebeck for a moment, then obediently put on the newly brought pair of underwear, still standing in the river.

Ezlo got out of the tree and disappeared into the woods. Linebeck watched Ezlo leave and glanced back at Link for a moment. Link was just finishing putting on his clothes. Link stepped out of the water and walked up to Linebeck. "Well, I'm done. Do you have anything you need to do in the forest before we head back?" Linebeck glared at him "Like what?" Link shrugged, glancing around awkwardly. "I don't know... maybe traps or something?" Linebeck chocked "How the fuck do you know about that?"

Link shifted his weight from one foot to another "I saw some of your trap blueprints and watched you build a few of them, and I saw you sneaking into the woods to set them a few times - besides, you're really the only one who brings in any dead animals."

Linebeck sighed of relief "Oh, yeah, that's exactly what I was talking about, I don't have any of those left to check." Link pouted slightly. "Are you sure? When was the last time you checked? Why don't we both check now?" Linebeck groaned "Ok, but we can't go too far into the woods"

Link smiled and grabbed Linebeck's hand, leading him into the forest. "Ok, where do you remember some being around?" Linebeck pointed west. Link followed him directions, tugging the taller hylain behind him. "Come on, could you be any slower?" Linebeck pulled Link back "I'm being careful of what's around here." Link paused and turned to face Linebeck. "Oh, ok. You should lead then. I'll stay behind you."

Linebeck continued walking west until he came to a sudden stop. Link realized he had stopped and ran into him. "What- what? Do you see a trap or something?" Linebeck sighed "What do you think, there's clearly one right there." Standing on his toes and peeking over Linebeck's shoulder, Link glanced around. "Uh, is that a net with... small spikes on?" Linebeck slapped Link "No, you idiot, it's a bear trap."

Link squinted and hugged Linebeck, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, d- Linebeck." Linebeck looked at Link "What were you about to call me?" Link's face grew red and he glanced away. "J-just check the trap." Linebeck grabbed Link "What. Were you. About. To call me?"

Link avoided his gaze and stammered "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I c-called you b-by your name, right?" Linebeck glared into his eyes "Tell me. Now." Link bit his lip and took a chance, shaking his head. Linebeck squeezed Link "I know you said something. Tell me." Link shook his head more violently again, this time meeting Linebeck eyes with determination and a slight bit of adoration. Linebeck squeezed harder "Tell. Me." Link glanced around slightly and murmured, "Don't you know the answer, though?" Linebeck was annoyed "I just want to be sure." Link smiled coyly this time and whispered, "Buuuut you know the answer, I'll tell you that it's right." Linebeck grunted "Were you gonna call me daddy?"

Link's face flushed again but he just leaned forward a bit. "Yep, pretty much..." Linebeck pushed Link away "Oh fuck off." Link giggled and walked back up to him. "Nah, I think I'll stick around until you're done with this." Linebeck muttered "Persistent little shit." Link bit his lip and stood close to Linebeck. "So this wasn't sprung by anything, huh?" Linebeck walked closer to the trap "No, but the baits gone."

Link squinted at it and mumbled, "Maybe a bird just hovered over it, your designs are too genius for some kind of rabbit to sneak through." Linebeck laughed "Yeah, I did get Ravio once or twice." Link giggled and leaned against Linebeck slightly. "I guess that explains a bit. Are you gonna pick this one up and take it back to look over it or something?"

Linebeck pushed Link "Yeah I'll take it back, and you're not a schoolgirl, get off me." Linebeck pushed Link off of him while he picked up the trap. "Keep an eye out for... stuff." Link nodded "What kinda stuff? Wild animals? More traps? Or something else?" Linebeck inspected the trap carfully, looking for a way to disarm it. "I don't really care. Just don't go too far, you tend to get lost easily and it's getting colder pretty quickly." Link looked around "Oh, great! I'll be over there then."

Quickly disarming the trap, Linebeck glanced around to check where Link went. "Don't get stuck in any other traps. It's clear that you can't fucking see what right in front of you." Link shrugged "Thats pretty rude, but imma just go, over, here." Linebeck glared at him and tossed the disarmed trap at him. "Hold this for me, alright?" Link caught the trap "Fine, but I'm still going to explore a bit."

Linebeck stared at Link for a moment and rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself up. "Fine. If you are, try to head back to camp and get my coat at the least. It's getting cold." Link nodded "Sure but after I do that, I'll just walk around in the forest." Linebeck considered the outcomes, and shrugged. "I'll come with you then. I don't think there are any traps around here, and you'll get into less trouble around me."

Link whined "But I was going to look for stuff you might not want me seeing." Linebeck trudged over to Link and tugged him to his feet, draging him behind him in the direction of the camp. "Yep. How about you come with me while I get my coat, and you'll follow me while we look for the other trap." Link hung his head "Oh, okayyyyy." Linebeck smirked at Link and dragged him back to camp, where he picked up and put his long coat back on. "Right, what direction should we check?"

Link sighed "I don't wanna do it anymore if your coming, besides its getting cold and I don't wanna deal with that shit." Linebeck stared down at him and asked, "What if you were warmer, then?" Link shrugged "Your still coming, and how the fuck could I be warmer?" Linebeck pulled his coat off and draped it over Link's shoulders. "I thought you'd like having me around?" Link stretched "Yeah, but not when I'm tryna find some dirt on yo back." Linebeck kept his hands on Link's shoulders and bent down a bit to face him. "Why would you even want to blackmail me?" Link looked at him "I have my reasons" Linebeck bit his lip and glared at the shorter. "Like... what? What would you even have to gain?" Link looked away "Your scary, and I want protection."

Linebeck backed up for a moment, his hands in his pockets. "...I... uh..." Link took off Linebecks coat "What?" Linebeck shrugged and took his coat back. "I'll- i'll be in the forest, looking for traps then. You do... whatever." Link shrugged "I'm going to sleep." Linebeck nodded and headed back out into the forest without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Ravio woke up in a cold sweat, he'd just had a dream. He sat up and hugged himself, shaking slightly and lookng around for Ezlo. Ezlo, of course, was nowhere to be found. Ravio whimpered slightly and peeked out of the tent. Ezlo was standing by a nearby tree, looking at a pray mantis on a leaf. Ravio shuffled over to him slowly. Ezlo looked up "Yeah?" Ravio glanced at his feet.

"I- uh, when'd you wake up?" Ezlo looked back at the leaf "About an hour ago." Ravio nodded distantly and mumbled, "Do you get bad dreams often?" Ezlo looked a Ravio "No, why? Did you have one?" Ravio felt childish, but nodded. "Yeah..." Ezlo put his finger in front of the mantis "Well, what was it about?" Ravio squinted at the ground, and mumbled, "I-I don't remember, there was a lot of blood - I know Link gets weird dreams a lot, too." The mantis hopped on Ezlos finger "Then you should talk to him not me." Ravio stood up straight. "Oh, ok! I just thought of you first because, y'know, we share the tent." Ezlo put the mantis into a jar "Yeah, that makes sense" Ravio shook his head "Nah, I guess you're just stuck with me" Ravio shrugged. "Ok, then. But if I see him, I'm gonna talk to him about it."

Ezlo started walking to the tent "Yeah, imma take this mantis and keep it as a pet." Ravio watched him walk off, a feeling of dread putting him on edge. Ezlo put the mantis next to the tent, and went to get it some food. Ezlo walked back out of the tent, and trudged into the forest. Ravio stood there for a moment and went to go find Link. Ravio checked outside each tent, then found Link wrapped up in a blanket in his own tent, alone.

Ravio looked at Link and wondered if he should wake him up. Before he could decide, Link mumbled, "What do you want?' Ravio stumbled back "I- uh- what?" Link glanced up, and tugged a seconds blanket over himself. "You're just standing there. What do you want?" Ravio walked forward "I- I had a bad dream." Link snuggled further into his blanket burrow. "...and? Why did you tell me?" Ravio shrugged "I heard you have those a lot so I- uh I dunno."

Link glanced back up at him. "Yeah, true... what was it about? I don't have anything to do right now." Ravio sat down "I can't really remember but there was a lot of blood, or was it paint? There was something red." Link nuzzled deeper in the blanket. "Thats a problem... where's Zelda and Midna?" Ravio scratched his head "I dunno, I just woke up." Link yawned. "Well, I guess they're not too important. What else was in your dream? Ravio fell back "I know there was blood. Oh! It was at a small village! I think it was at the village that's close to where we are." Link shifted uncomfortably in his little cocoon. "Now would be a good time to find the others. I sometimes have dreams like that, and they end up coming true." Ravio nodded "Then I guess we'll leave tomorrow, if it's okay with the others."

Link nodded slowly. "I think I saw the lesbians in camp earlier, but I haven't seen Linebeck since yesterday." Ravio got back up "Yeeeaaah, imma go find everyone." Ravio ducked back out of Link's tent and headed for Midna and Zelda's shared tent. Ravio entered the tent only to see Minda sleeping on Zelda's naked body. Ravio sucked in a deep inhale and backed out rather quickly. Ravio walked to the lake to try to find Ezlo or Linebeck. The lake was smooth, not a single wave on the surface, and no hylians to be seen. Ezlo jumped out of a nearby tree to give Ravio a spooking.

Ravio jumped back, clearly startled. "What the hell, dude?!" Ezlo laughed "Oh, I got you good." Ravio hugged himself and glared at Ezlo. "What was the point of that?" Ezlo slowly stopped laughing "To spook you." Ravio nodded and let his arms fall to his side. "Any chance you've seen Linebeck since yesterday? Link says we should find everyone." Ezlo shook his head "I havent seen him, but I think he's probably somewhere in the forest." Ravio nodded, and asked, "Could you help me look for him?" Ezlo looked at him "Nah, he'll come back when we need him." Ravio nodded slowly. "makes sense. He does wander off a lot." Ezlo agreed "Yeah, lets just go to camp for now." Ravio agreed silently and stumbled back to camp. Ezlo waited a minute then followed Ravio to the camp. Link was now stumbling aimlessly around camp, a blanket on his shoulders and dragging behind him. Ravio and Ezlo went into their tent to wait for Linebeck.

Linebeck stumbled out of the forest his head down and his hands in his pockets. Linebeck walked into the ladies tent by mistake and found the same sight Ravio saw, he then grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at Minda. The rock hit Midna in the center of her back, and she got out to shout at Linebeck only to see him stumbling over to his and Link's tent, his feet dragging. Minda decided to lay back down and enjoy the moment, while Linebeck found Link in his little burrito.

Link was wrapped up in all of the blankets, laying forlornly on the floor and staring into space. Linebeck kicked Link in the side "Get up you depressed sack of shit." Link mumbled something and curled up into a ball. Linebeck kicked Link again "Get the fuck up, were going to do shit." Link whimpered and rolled over. "Noooo... it's too cold..." Linebeck walked away "Fine but then I'll just leave without you." Link squirmed and reached for Linebeck's foot. "Stay..." Linebeck looked at Link "Then get the fuck up." Link whimpered again and mumbled. "I missed you... what were you doing?"

Linebeck sat "I was just, you know, in the forest." Link sat up, still in his little burrito, and shifted next to Linebeck. "Yeah, but what were you doing...?" Linebeck glanced away "You know, forest stuff." Link huffed and leaned against his shoulder. "No, seriously, I'm kinda concerned." Linebeck got up "I was just, looking at traps." "You didn't bring any back..." Link mumbled, tugging one blanket out of his blanket burrito. Linebeck sighed "I was looking at traps, why would I bring them back?" Link flung the blanket over Linebeck's shoulders and mumbled. "Oh, ok. Are you cold?"

Linebeck shook his head "No, I got a couple layers on." Link pouted and mumbled. "Ok, now I don't care. Just stay pleeeease..." Linebeck looked at Link "Why do you want me to stay so bad?" Link looked up at Linebeck and mumbled, "I'm lonely... and I kinda missed you..." Linebeck sat back down "Sure, but are those your only reasons, or do you have more?" Link shrugged and leaned against Linebeck, shifting slightly. "I kinda wanna cuddle, too." Linebeck pushed Link off "Why are you like this... Anyway, were leaving soon so we don't have time for that."

Link complained and fell back onto Linebeck again, not giving up. "We're not leaving for like three hours, come on..." Linebeck pushed Link back again "You've been asleep for like three hours." Link pouted and mumbled, "Why don't you want to cuddle? We've got time, Midna and Zelda haven't left their tent for ages and don't seem to plan on doing that for ages." Linebeck looked at Link "First, you've been alseep for 3 hours, how would you know, second, they already finished packing up and are waiting on you." Link pouted and mumbled, applying the puppy eyes, "Can we cuddle after we're doing moving?" Linebeck avoided the puppy eyes "Yeah sure." Link giggled happily, and stood up, letting the blankets drop. "Ok, i'll help pack up." Linebeck got up. "Good, I'll be waiting outside." Link nodded and got to packing up his things, cleaning out the tent.


	5. Chapter 5

Link finished clearing out the tent and went outside to everyone waiting for them. No one greeted him, and Zelda rubbed her hands together. "Alright, let's get going." Linebeck started walking, and the rest of the group followed him. Link strayed in the back for a bit, then ran to catch up with Linebeck. Link tapped his shoulder and spoke rather loudly "Daddy-chan~, when we get there could you blow my back out?"

Linebeck shoved Link away. "No- go away. I agreed to cuddling at the most." Link flashed a slight maniacal smile and whispered "Thats what you think, Daddy-chan~" Linebeck glared at him and grabbed him by his hair. "You are aware that I carry a knife, right? Cool it and masturbate if you're horny." Link giggled "Are you sure about that? When was the last time you checked your knife?" Linebeck paused and reached into his coat, feeling for the sheathe on his belt. "You son of a bitch- I swear to hylia if it's gone-"

The others started to notice as Link giggled louder "Dont worry Daddy-kun~ I'll make sure you don't need to use it." Linebeck glanced back at the rest of the group and hissed at Link, "I'm going to fucking murder you, you little creep..." Link glared at him a large smile on his face "Are you sure? Im the one with the knife, remember?" Linebeck stared at him for a moment and hissed, "Where is it, you little shit?" Link sighed "I told you not to worry about it Daddy-kun~"

A moment, then Linebeck whispered, "What if we get jumped- I won't have a weapon and will get hurt or die." Link shrugged "Like I said, Ill make sure you don't need to use it, why do you think I was so tired this morning?" Linebeck had no response, but was clearly confused. "What... I'm just going to focus on heading to the next campsite." Link slowed, falling behind "Good, you focus on that." Linebeck glanced back at him for a moment and sighed before focusing back on the path. The others were confused by this interaction and return to their own conversations.

Zelda turned to Midna with a slight smile. "Where do you think we'll end up this time? Hopefully somewhere similar." Midna sighed "Were going to a village that either Link or Ravio saw in a dream." "Oh, really?" Zelda glanced up at Linebeck. "Do you think he even knows where he's going?" Linebeck looked over at them, in a bad mood from his and Links conversation "Don't question me, bitch" Zelda glared at him when he turned away. "Jackass. Did you hear much when he and Link were talking?" Midna shook her head "Nah, the only think I've heard Link talk about how he wants Linebeck's dick"

Zelda stared at the two of them for a moment and mumbled, "Yeah, but who the fuck would top?" Midna shrugged "Depends on whether the Link is dominant or not" Zelda shrugged, and whispered, "Yeah but I really cant see either of them topping, but you've got a good point." Midna nodded "Yeah, Links a wild child, he crazy." Zelda nodded and glanced around. "You think we're there yet?" Midna shook her head "Nah, this is probably going to be a two day trip, we'll need to get ready to set up a camp soon though"

Zelda nodded. "Right, when do you think we'll do that, then?" Midna nodded "Yeah we can do that, lets tell Linebeck." Zelda nodded, and the two of them sped up their pace to get to Linebeck. "Hey- we wanna ask you about something real quick." Linebeck looked over his shoulder "What?" Zelda glanced over at Midna and slightly pushed her. "You're taller. You tell him."Midna sighed "Hey, we think its about time to set up tent" Midna pushed Zelda in front of her "Oh, you know they're fine with it" Linebeck didn't show much reactions but simply shrugged. "Not that I cared anyways. Might as well stop." The small group stopped to set up camp in the woods. They stuck with the same two people groups as before, and the only one that didn't help was Link, sitting at the roots of a tree and watching Linebeck.

When everyone was done Link got up and walked into his tent, twirling a knife in his hand. Linebeck was unpacking their things, lazily tossing Link's stuff on his side and mumbling to himself. Link walked over to Linebeck "Whatcha doin buddy?" Linebeck shrugged and tossed the blankets on the ground. "Putting stuff away. Cuddle opinions?" Link started flipping the knife in his hand "Eh, I dunno mate" Linebeck barely glanced up and mumbled, "Do me and my nerves a favor and put that down, please." Link smiled "Oh your nerves? worried about me stabbing myself, or do you just not want my tainted blood on your blade?"

Linebeck flattened out the blankets and responded, "Well, I concerned about you hurting me, but I don't want you hurt either. And it's my knife." Link pulled a nearby table and chair towards him "How about I play some 5-finger fillet then?" Linebeck shook his head and yawned slightly. "Just put my knife away. Why do you even want it?" Link put his hand on the table and raised the knife above it "Oh you know, so I can defend myself." Linebeck sneered at him. "You have a sword, a bow, bombs, a hookshot, and you can kick the shit out of anyone you want. I have nothing. Give it back." Link bit his lip and looked Linebeck up and down, stopping at the down "Your 'body' is a registered weapon in of itself, pretty boy" Linebeck paused and slowly stared at Link, his hands twitching. "...What?" Link started moving the knife between his fingers "I didn't say anything" Now a bit uneasy, Linebeck held out his hand. "Seriously, I want my knife back."

Staring him in the eye, Link pinned Linebeck's hand on the table and moved the knife around it "You sure bout that , buddy?" Fear starting to swamp him, Linebeck softly whispered, 'What the hell do you want?" Link leaned in close, still looking Linebeck straight in the eye, still moving the knife, and whispered "Release" Link smiled "Thats the thing, it could mean so many different things, you never know" and then he gave Linebeck a light kiss before slamming the knife into the table and walking away "Night, b" Linebeck was silent for a moment, multiple thoughts and emotions rushing through him before he slowly dragged the knife over to him. "...Alright, then..."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the camp was swiftly taken down and the small group moved on. Link lingered around the back, deciding to watch the group from behind for once. Without the only person who knew where they were going leading them, everyone else was crowding over the map fumbling over where they were. Link stayed away from the group, and glanced around for a moment, trying to locate his tall tent-mate. Linebeck was trying his best to stay out of the view of the short demon.

He strayed closer to the trees, keeping an eye on Link and ignoring any questions from the rest of the group. Link stopped his search and went to help the rest of the group. They all seemed frustrated, arguing over what way to hold the map and what some of the symbols meant. Link grabbed the map, pointed in a direction and said "That way"

There was a moment where the group stared and mumbled among each other, then shrugged, agreeing with Link. The group started moving in the direction that was indicated, and Link went back to his search. He turned on his heel, glancing behind him, wondering if he really was the farthest in the back. Linebeck saw the tiny demon turn and quickly hid behind a nearby tree. Link saw a quick flash of blue and paused for a moment. Link wondered if it was Linebeck, or if he saw Sonic. Curious, Link walked over to investigate. Link rounded the tree to find Linebeck "What are you doing, mate?" Linebeck jumped slightly, but tried his best to not seem unnerve.

"Not much... just.. checking around..." Link tilted his head "Checking for what, mate?" Linebeck shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. "Just... anything." Link looked back at the group "Well, mate, we should go catch up to the group before they leave us behind, all alone, in the wild" Linebeck glanced up at the group and shrugged. "Sure. They'll be lost without me, anyways." Link nodded "Yeah, it would be bad if we got lost, mate" Linebeck couldn't help but smile at Link, and took his hand and walked back over to the group. "Let's go, then." Link smiled "Ok, lets go, b"

Linebeck led Link back to the group, who had somehow managed to go the right way. Linebeck took the map and led the way, Link at his side, chirping in his ear until they reached the village. "You lead, I don't know what we're actually doing here," Linebeck said, prodding Link. Link looked at Ravio "Hey, you're the reason were here, you go first" Ravio looked confused for a second, then said, "Are we looking for an inn or something?"

Link brung his hand to his face "You know the dream you had, with all the blood? That's kinda why we left." Ravio paused and laughed nervously, while Linebeck asked, "...What dream?" Link took his hand away from his face "Ravio told me he had a dream about this village, and lotsa blood, that's why we left." Linebeck glanced between the two of them and muttered, "That seems like a horrible reason to come here." Link sighed "It gave us something to do though"

Linebeck glanced back at the rest of the group and walked off, tugging Link behind him by the wrist. "We might as well find an inn, though I'm not paying." Link struggled and whined "Noooo, don't drag mee" Linebeck stopped, loosening his grip a bit. "I'm not sure if you'll follow us, though." Link stepped away "Thats the poi- What makes you say that?" Linebeck tugged him closer, ignoring when the rest of the group walked right past. "I don't know, you've just been acting weird and I actually care."

Link touched his chest "Oh my god, you actually care about me? You're so cute" Linebeck tilted his head and pulled him after the group again. "C'mon, let's find an inn to get a room for the night." Link pulled away "Nah, I've got stuff to do, Ill see you later, b" Linebeck let him go, stared after him, and caught up with the rest of the group, reaching back and reassuring himself that he still had his knife, Link hadnt taken it this time.

The group awoke, everyone with their respective tent mates but Linebeck arose alone. Most of the group decided to look around the town, and Linebeck decided to look for Link, a map in hand. Linebeck was able to find Link, looking at some puppies. He tapped his shorter friend on the shoulder. "Hey, there you are." Link looked at the taller, he had no hesitation "Can we get one?" Linebeck paused, and mumbled, "do you have the money, besides, it might cause problems to be carrying around a puppy." Link glanced at the puppies, then ran for the inn, leaving Linebeck behind.

Linebeck sighed and followed after Link at a slower pace, quickly checking his knife, still securely on his belt. Link bolted into the inn, grabbed Linebeck's wallet and jumped out the window as Linebeck entered. "Son of a-" Linebeck turned back and took the long way out and race after Link. Link got to the store, pointed to a puppy and pulled out the required currency. Linebeck stared at him for a minute, but didn't interfere, and ended up leaning against a wall while waiting.

Link bought a puppy that was mostly black with a white underside with accents, it looked more like a wolf than a dog, but it was the one Link wanted. Linebeck glared at Link while he walked over to him but sighed and smiled slightly. "I really fucking hate you sometimes, but it's hard to stay mad." Link was petting his newfound pet "Don't be mad, it was an investment!"

Linebeck sighed and took his wallet back and asked, "Where are you going to keep it, and what are you going to name it?" Link looked at his new companion "I'll keep her with me, and I'll name her Locket." Linebeck nodded and tilted his head. "Yeah, but what about right now? I kinda want to explore the forest with you." Link looked at the tree "Can't we just take her with us? If we go to the inn, I'm sure there's something we could use as a leash"

Linebeck shook his head and glanced away, "To be fair, I think it'd be safer for the dog to stay behind. We encountered monsters, remember?" Link tilted his head "How are we gonna train her then?" Linebeck glared down at him and muttered, "Fine, fine. Lead the way." Link lead the way back to the inn grabbing a leash for Locket.

Linebeck followed Link, remaining a few feet away at the least to keep an eye on him. Link put the leash on the dog, before going towards the forest. Watching him for a moment, Linebeck contemplated going with Link, and lingered behind for a bit. Link stopped to look at Linebeck, waving "Hey, arent you coming?" Linebeck stared at Link for a moment and shrugged, muttering, "I don't know, you'll be fine alone, right?" Link hugged himself like the schoolgirl he was "Yeah, but... I'll feel safer if you come with me." Linebeck tilted his head and squinted at him. "You're the hero of the land, you'll be fine." Link crossed his arms, his face red "Fine, I didn't want to go with you anyways" Linebeck shrugged and muttered, "Well, have fun then, you little liar." He nearly whispered the last bit"

Link turned away and started walking into the forest, he held up something shiny "I'll be taking your knife then." Linebeck stared for a moment, then dashed over to him. "Change of plans, you little shit, I'm coming with." Link looked over his shoulder "I thought you said you don't wanna come?" Linebeck glared at Link and grabbed for his knife. "Give it back, dipshit." Link put the knife away "Ill give it back when I want to, unless you want to receive it in your gut?" Linebeck slumped slightly and bit his lip. "You wouldn't do that anyways... why the hell are you keeping it from me?" Link giggled, winked, put his hand by his face, extending his thumb and first two fingers, and ran off into the woods. Linebeck sighed and followed after him, deciding to keep an eye on him while he was in the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Link let the puppy lead the way, it was happily sniffing all the new smells it has been exposed to. Linebeck caught up to them, glanced at the dog then at Link. "Uh, how long do you plan to stay out here?" Links smile faded, and he looked determined "Until this dog catches something" Linebeck nodded slightly, his gaze slipping to the puppy. "Right- so a few hours, then?" Link put his hands behind his head "Who knows? Could take years." Linebeck laughed half-heartedly and murmured, "Well, I'll stay out here with you until the dog catches something." Link giggled, then saw something out of the corner of his eye, he pointed towards it "DOG GO!"

Linebeck stumbled back for a moment and stared while the dog lunged at something near a bush, obeying Link's orders to his surprise. The dog emerged from the bush, happily wagging her tail, with a rabbit in her mouth. Linebeck smiled and glanced at Link. "Well, shit, looks like we don't need to be out here too long!" Link bent over to pet the dog, leaving his ass high and mighty, like he was showing off to someone "Good girl, you're good at this aren't you?" Doing his best to avoid Link's obvious flaunting and to show no reaction to it, Linebeck kneeled down near the dog. "Huh, not a bad catch."

Link looked at Linebeck, and slapped his ass "I know I am." Linebeck's gaze snapped to Link, his face flushing red while he stammered, flustered, "W-what the fuck- how am I even supposed to react-" Link blushed, he looked away and started moving his hips "You could... hit it too..." Linebeck glanced away quickly, his face still red. "L-lets just work on getting the dog's catch back to town... o-or something..."

Link turned around, still on all fours "W-why not?" Linebeck covered his hands with his face and mumbled, "We're in a fucking forest, first off, let's at least get the dog back to town..." Link crawled towards Linebeck "The forest provides privacy though, and would the dog really care?" Linebeck glanced over at Link and gently pushed him away. "For fuck's sake, I know I'm being paranoid, but what if one of the others can speak to the dog- it's stupid, I know, but what if?" Link was saddened "So your ashamed to be seen with me?"

Linebeck shook his head and responded, "No, no- just-" He gestured towords the dog, then out of the forest. "At least put her where you might not lose her- like the fucking town." Link looked at the dog "So your not ashamed to be seen with me?" Linebeck shook his head and got to his feet. "I'm not- right now I'm just sorta concerned about the dog situation- we'll sort that out first- please?" Link inhaled, then as fast as he could, he yelled "So if we manage the dog youll put it in my ass Onii-chan?" Linebeck shot a warning glare at Link for a moment, then responded with, "We'll see, alright?" Links eyes lit up, he picked up Locket, who still had the rabbit in her mouth and started running towards the inn.

Linebeck sighed heavily and ran after him at a slower pace, contemplating his own actions. When Link reached the inn he noticed a sign outside 'No pets allowed' with some quick thinking he put the dog in his shirt and entered the inn as if nothing was off. Linebeck stared at Link for a long moment and hung back to see what events would ensue- if anything. When Link entered, the dog started whimpering and moving around, clawing at Links chest.

Following slowly, Linebeck stifled laughs as Link started to look uncomfortable and nervous. Link shifted the dog around and gave the innkeeper a awkward thumbs up. Linebeck watched the innkeeper give Link a strange glance but proceeded to ignore him. Link almost made it to the stairs when the dog fell out of his shirt, he was able to catch her before she hit the ground, but the innkeep was staring at him. Linebeck slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the bout of laughter, and waited for a reaction from the innkeep. Link looked at Linebeck, then locked eyes with the innkeep, he slowly bent down and put the dog back in his shirt.

Linebeck smiled as Link sped up the stairs, and glanced over at the bemused innkeep. Link, still looking at the innkeep, slowly started making his way up the stairs. Linebeck sighed, and followed Link, shrugging at the innkeep. Link ran into the room, closed the door, and tried to hide the dog in case the innkeep came in. Linebeck managed to slip in just after Link and glanced down at him. "So, yeah, this is our room- the others have their own. No tours." Link glanced at the door "Do you think he'll come for us?"

Linebeck shrugged. "Just in case, let's wait about ten minutes before doing anything." Link jumped on the bed with the dog "Ten minutes until we can do stuff? That's a long timeee" Linebeck shrugged again and peered at the dog. "Go put her somewhere, if he does check we don't need the dog in plain sight." Link held Locket close "If he was gonna say something he wouldve already said it" Linebeck tilted his head and muttered, "Good point, but the dog still needs somewhere the sleep, and not in the same room as the two beds."

Link fell back "Why not in the room with the two beds?" Biting his lip, Linebeck growled, "I don't want a dog crawling all over me while I'm trying to sleep. Put her in some other room or toss her with the others." Link pouted "She can sleep with me" Blinking slowly, Linebeck muttered, "That works... It's a bit cold, don't you think?" Locket crawled onto Links chest "Yeah, but I got her to keep me warm, you could have my sheet if you want" Linebeck tilted his head to the side and frowned, trying to come up with a decent way to call Link dense without managing to insult the cute guy. Link looked over at Linebeck "Unless you want to do something"

Linebeck tapped the doorknob behind him, fumbling for the lock with his tilted his head to the other side. "Dog. in. another. room." Link pushed Locket off him, and got up "Only if were doing something spicy tonight" Linebeck tilted his head to the side. "Define... spicy." Link shrugged "Something spicy, could be cuddling, could be foreplay, I dont care" Linebeck shrugged and said, "Might as well start with cuddling, I owe you that at least." Link picked up the dog and put her in the other room "Yay! Onii-chan noticed me~" Linebeck couldn't help but laugh, and sat at the edge of the bed, pulling back the two blankets. "Damn, it really is cold... come on."

Link walked over and sat with Linebeck, putting his arms around him. Linebeck reached up and ran his fingers through Link's hair, leaning back slightly. Link pushed Linebeck down, laying on his chest. Keeping his fingers in Link's hair, Linebeck shifted at an angle and rested his head against the pillow. Link shuffled on Linebeck, letting his hand drift a bit too low and getting it slapped. Linebeck ran his fingers through Links hair and pulled his other arm up to slip off his coat a bit.

Link sat up on Linebeck, taking off his shirt and throwing it across the room. Linebeck pulled off his coat and dropped it to the floor, taking a moment to stare at Link. Link blushed, he still wasn't used to people looking at him like that. Linebeck glanced up at Link's face and felt his face go red and shifted slightly. Link laid back down on Linebeck, and closed his eyes, taking in the moment.

Wrapping his arms around Link, Linebeck started to rub his back in small circular motions, letting his other hand rest on the small of his back while he held him close. Link snuggled close to Linebeck "Goodnight, love you" Linebeck smiled and managed to kiss the top of Link's head and echoed his words, pulling the covers a few inches over them with a free hand. Link fell into a peaceful sleep, leaving Linebeck who soon did the same.


End file.
